Last Stand For Love
by C. M. Dracoon
Summary: She left them to grow but came back broken. Can she live through it or will she die trying? Can love help her find what he took or even get her through to the end? Read and find out. SakKak
1. Chapter 1

I left them to grow and was brought back half there. My body was battered and bruised, broken and beaten. I ran into Uchiha's brother and enemy. He took it upon himself to torture me and eventually kill me. Luckily he never got to kill me. Uchiha, Naruto and Sensei found me and saved me first. I don't remember the trip but I remember them finding me.

Sensei was the one who came across me first. I was locked in a bedroom tied to the bed with my own clothing. Cuts riddled my body over the many bruises and my life was seeping out of me as I lay there waiting for my captor to finish me. Sensei took my in his arms and whispered in my ear how I would survive and would get better and it was all over. He cut my bonds and called to Uchiha to help him. Uchiha came in and shock masked his face then disgust. The second hurt me deep, far deeper than I let anyone know. Sensei picked me up and told Uchiha the mission objective had changed. The mission was now to get me home safe and alive. Sensei then covered me with the bed sheet and that was when I looked into his eyes and passed

out.

The next thing I remember was waking in the hospital and having medic ninjas surrounding me. They were saying how it was a miracle I was still alive, the blood loss should have killed me long before they found me. Kami must have favoured me they said. Then darkness claimed me, but not with out it's friends. The nightmares were intense. I relived all that had happened to me. I was eventually tied to the bed so I wouldn't hurt myself or the nurses. I dreamed of the beating and his worst attacks. He took me many nights and I remember all of them. In the end to hurt me even more he made me think he was Uchiha, my first crush and love. When I woke again my heart was cold and I refused to speak. When Uchiha came in I screamed and threw things at him from my bedside table to my meal. I couldn't see him, too many bad memories, too much pain.

It didn't take long for the doctors to find out the problem. They sent for the Hokage, the best healer in the village and had her test me. She must have found something terrible as she gasped and jerked her hands from my head like I had hurt her.

Latter that day Sensei came to see me. He brought me flowers, cherry blossoms and white roses. A strange mix but they were touching to me. He sat at my side not saying anything even when I took his hand in mine and fell asleep. That night the nightmares subsided and I slept peacefully.

When I woke up Sensei was still in my room holding my hand. He was sleeping and his mask was slipping off his nose. I always wanted to know what was under that mask so the temptation was far too much to push away. I slowly reached out and gently pulled at the bottom of the mask. Slowly the black fabric slid from his features revealing a most handsome face with small kissable lips and a strong nose.

At this time Sensei woke up and knew what I had done. He said nothing as he looked into my eyes. After a minute he lowered his eyes and sighed reaching to replace his mask. Without thinking my hand shot out t stop him. He looked at me shocked as my hand moved from his hand to his cheek. There my fingers dances over his smooth pale skin to his nose and his lips where they rested for a moment until I regained my senses and jerked my hand away as if the tips of my fingers were burned.

"Sakura?" Sensei questioned as he replaced his mask. I couldn't look at him. Shame was printed on my face as he stood. "You are a strong girl, no young woman Sakura. Don't let that bastard break you or your bond with Sasuke. You do that and he has won. I am leaving on a mission today with Sasuke and Naruto. We will be gone for a month. When we return I want you greeting us at those gates. That is an order Sakura." with one last lazy trade mark masked smile he was gone.

The next few days I sat silent and still thinking about what Sensei had told me. He was right of corse but I was so scared, scared that if I opened my mouth all that would come out would be screams. I couldn't let that happen, but I couldn't let the bastard win either. The Hokage might br able to get valuable information from what I saw or heard possibly what I felt. I had t force myself to do it. If not for the village and it's safety than for Sensei. I would tell them all but I couldn't promise anything else after that. So the next day when the nurse came to me I spoke, "Bring the Hokage here." in a rough worn cold voice. Minutes latter the Hokage rushed into my room where I told her everything, nearly.

A month latter I was at the gates in a standard ANBU uniform. In the last week I joined their ranks as a medic-nin. At the appointed time my three boys, well men now, walked over the hill and came into view. They must not have recognized me until I said hi as that was when Naruto jumped me and nearly crushed my ribs with one of his hugs. Sensei gave me a once over and must have been happy with what he saw as he nodded and looked to the last member of their group. Uchiha hadn't changed much so my initial reaction was to run away from him as quickly as I could screaming but I forced myself to stay put and speak with him.

"I am sorry for any inconvenience I may have been to the three of you a month ago. I didn't know what I was doing but am taking steps to fix the problem." my voice was sincere and apologetic but it lacked the joy I once used to exhibit every moment of the day. As this Sensei and Naruto looked down cast but as always Uchiha was impersonal and unemotional. "We must hurry, the Hokage wants you to report for debriefing and a new mission."

The three nodded at the same time and fell into step with me as I lead them to the building with the Hokage's office in it. During our walk Naruto kept sending sly glances my way and I had to stop it. "I became ANBU a week ago Naruto. The Hokage gave me permission to do the test in your steed Sensei as she trained me as well." Sensei nodded as we continued to walk. "My first mission was a success and I will be starting my second with you three today. I hope to do you justice Sensei."

"You are doing me justice now Sakura. As well, you can stop calling me Sensei now. We are equals in every way so we should act it as well." I nodded as we walked into the Hokage's office.

"Welcome." the buxom blond said as e entered. "Sakura you know what your mission is and their firs is confidential. Go to the training rounds and they will meet you there." I bowed and quickly walked out of the room.

Half and hour latter I was viciously beating a group of trees to splinters when the three arrived. They stood watching me finish my rounds completely destroying the trees then spoke. "We leave soon, get ready." was all Uchiha said. There faces were grim like I thought hey would be when they found our my part of the mission. They would have tried to stop it, yelled and demanded, well Naruto at least, but I had to do it. "We meet at the bridge in half an hour. Go." We all shot off in different directions to say goodbye or get ready.

I headed for my apartment in the inner slums. It was a nice area but still the worst of the village's neighborhoods to live in. Most bars and whore houses were located in that area. I lived alone in a small one room apartment and was only there to sleep so it suited y needs perfectly. My only problem was the land lord wanted me to work down stairs in his whore house and kept trying to convince me it was worth it.

I gathered my thing and placed a letter to the Hokage on the bedside table for if I should not return. In side were things I needed to say but never could tell her or anyone while I was alive. If I lived it would stay sealed and safe but if I died she would read it and do what I asked. I took one last glance and quickly walked out leaving a photo f myself and my team behind with the letter.

As usual I was the first one at our meeting place ad decided to hide and watch the others interact. My chakra was well hidden and I sat in an oak tree nearby so I could see and hear everything. Minutes latter Uchiha and Naruto came around the corner towards the bridge. They were strangely silent as they neared the bridge. When they were at it's top they stopped and looked at each other. "She has changed." Naruto said quietly. Uchiha just shrugged and stood there looking at the water. "I something goes wrong she will be taken again. Should we risk it?"

"It is not for us to risk but for her. If she wants to go back than she should. Maybe it will help her get better."

"But what if she relapses? I don't want to see her like that again Sasuke. It eats me up inside knowing what happened to her and that we couldn't stop it. Worse we didn't even know about it!"

"Shut up Naruto. Do you think she would want you talking about it at all let alone in public. Think for once." Uchiha said never once looking up from the water. "Moron."

"I'll let that one slide for Sakura but I wont stop. We let that happen to her once, we shouldn't let it happen again. Who knows, he might just kill her when he sees her. What are we to do then? Find someone else? I wont let it happen!" Naruto jumped to the top of the bridge and shook his fist. "She has helped me in the past and we let her down before. How can we let her down again Sasuke?"

"We wont Naruto. Trust me." Sensei said from the shadows of a building. He walked up to the end of the bridge. "She is stronger now than ever. Her, trials, have given her more strength than you realize. In the case that she does need us we will be there. She may not even need us. If you didn't notice," he continued at their skeptical looks, "she was training hard for half an hour and hadn't barely tapped her power. She has changed, wither it is for better or worse we will soon find out."

About then I decided it was time to come out so I quietly moved to where I should be coming from and calmly walked towards them. They all looked at me and watched as I approached them. Naruto was surprisingly calm and not fidgety, this was really important to him. Sensei stepped aside for me and Uchiha just stood there staring me down. I cringed inside at just how alike he looked to his brother now. Before there were differences now they all seemed to blur together. He was kin to he bastard that hurt me and I still let him live. I was soft but it wasn't his fault, not entirely. If they knew why I left they would be furious. As I neared Uchiha I turned and spoke, "Let's go. We don't have time to waste." They all nodded and we ran out of town to our destination.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's go. We don't have time to waste." They all nodded and we ran out of town to our destination.

The next bit I am about to tell you is supposed to be confidential so I am breaking every rule in the ANBU book and in the nin book of rules. Our mission to me was simple. Find and kill the Elder of the Uchiha clan, Itachi Uchiha. My task was small, get in, kill him, get out. The others were there as back up. I knew his routine and was far stronger now than before when he took me the first time. I was physically ready but mentally, I was unsure. If I lost control I could very well kill Uchiha in my rage. I didn't want that n matter what my mind screamed my heart was lauder in the end. I still loved him, it didn't matter what had happened. I loved him still, just as a brother instead. So I decided to tell the Homage I needed help in my mission. I didn't mean for Ushiha to be one but I wanted Sensei there. If I had to die I wanted him to do it. I knew that if he did it there would be little pain.

A day went by as we leapt from tree branch to tree branch. We didn't talk as we went along. We knew no one wanted to talk for fear our mission would come up as it had to. That night e settled down and pitched two tents. The boys would have the one and I go the other to myself. I had the first watch so I set my tent up and sat b the fire Sensei had made.

My men were sitting with me watching the flames dance. Out of the corner of my eye though I noticed Sensei watching me closely. I ignored it, mostly. "We will reach his compound by noon tomorrow. I will go in at sundown. At that point in time he should be training in the lower chambers. After two hours of training he will choose a whore and bed her in his room. As he is killing the whore I will kill him. When he has blood lust in his veins he is an easy target and focused solely on his prey. At this point in time it will be two hours and forty-five minutes after sundown. At that time you will provide a discretion so I can escape and meet up with you three here If there any questions?" I looked at each man before I went back to my flame watching. A few minutes latter the men all shuffled off to bed, except Sensei. "Go to bed. It's my watch tonight."

Sensei was quite for a few minutes and I looked over at him. H was watching me closely. "Why aren't you scared?" he asked.

I looked away quickly. "There is no room for fear. In order to be at those gates I had to rid myself of fear, banish it from my very being."

"What else did you banish Sakura?" Sensei stood and walked to me. "I wanted you to keep your bond with Sasuke. Have you done that?"

"Of corse. I still love him, but as a brother. Do you know why you are here? To kill me if I lose control and try to kill wrong Uchiha. TO my mind they are the same person. It is my heart that tells the differences and my heart is slowly dying. I need to kill him, soon, or I'll lose control and never come back."

We sat there for a while looking at the fire with our eyes but I knew we were really looking inside ourselves for the strength to go on, I was. Suddenly I was in Sensei's arms. He had me in a hug that could rival Naruto's. "I'm sorry Sakura. I never should have left you behind. The boys could have gone with out me and you never would have been taken. I am so sorry Sakura. I don't deserve forgiveness but try to find it in your heart to forgive me."

I stat there stunned. He had no clue why I left, he just assumed I just wanted to get better. Of corse I wanted to get better but I also wanted to kill the bastard that found me. "I wanted him to find me but not like he did." I spoke with out thinking. "I have wanted his blood on my hands to save Sasuke from the pain ever since I saw the bastard. I went out to train and then meet up with and kill him. Unfortunately things didn't fo as I planed them to. I had been gone for four months and was training at Glacier Pass up north when I hurt myself. I tried to push myself too far and broke most of my ribs and a few bones in my hands. I was already weak from three days straight of training so when I healed myself I blacked out. When I came to I was in his arms in the tree tops. He told me I wasn't going to die. He needed me I think, to got to Sasuke. I don't know why he would try to use me to get at him, Sasuke doesn't even care about me. He proved it with the look he gave me when you found me." When Sensei's face hardened I knew he saw it to. "So we both know he wouldn't care about me so what was the point. That was what plagued me, why keep me for so long? You didn't even know I was there when you found me so why didn't he tell anyone? Why keep it a secret?"

"Sakura," Sensei began, "when we found you, you weren't the objective. Killing him was. So you are right there, but, we knew you were missing. Yu had been gone for four months and your check in time was coming up so when you missed it the Hokage sent messengers out to find you. They went to where you said you would be and looked for your training grounds. From the wreckage we thought bandits came through. It was all you wasn't it Sakura? You did all that, the trees an the rocks?" I nodded and looked at him.

"I never expected you to grow so much Sakura. The power you seem to have amassed is far beyond what I thought possible for you and now I need to know, how did you do it?" Sensei looked me in the eye and squeezed me tighter to the point it really started to hurt.

"Stop it Sensei. That hurts." Quicky Sensei let go a little. I went to someone for help Sensei. I went for magic but he gave me sessions on the mat, fist to fist. He told me my true power was locked inside, in my heart. I opened myself with his teaching and gained so much power Sensei. So much I could easily destroy all of our village with it if I lost control. I do not like the fact that I learned from him or that I even went to him but. I did and the Hokage knew when I set out that I was going to see him. Hell, he offered me his heart and I turned it down. My sensei has changed, he fell in love with me. Not that I could ever love him knowing what he did all those years ago."

"Ocochimaru." Sensei whispered that name. "You went to him even after what he did to Sasuke? How?"

"I have told you already, I banished things from me. In doing that I could use Ocochimaru to my needs and discard him after wards. If my strength is not a positive thing he gave me I now no longer fear te touch of a man. If I had not gone out to him and Naruto hugged me like he did I would have gone crazy. Right there, right in front of you. Do you understand now Sensei how much I needed his help?" I pushed at him but his grp only tightened more.

"Why didn't you bring me back then? You touched me with out a problem? Why not go to me?"

"I couldn't, I just couldn't. It's not like you were close by. You were on a mission, a secret one at that. Now tell me what you would have done in my place had it been you? What would you do when every time your best friends touched you your mind went mad an took you body with I. Every time a man touched me I relived all those nights where he would come to me and take me. He stole everything I wanted to keep. My first kiss, my first time with a man, my personality were all stolen from me. What would you have done?" I screamed most likely waking up Naruto and Ushiha. He looked at me with his one good eye and sighed.

"I would have gone mad. I am sorry Sakura."

"I don't want that Sensei. I want revenge. One Itachi is dead everything will be fine. Until then please let go of me before I force you to let go." He took a last look at me an our eyes met. I saw something then, something that scared me. I saw in his eyes the same thing I saw when Orochimaru had in his eye when he asked me to be him wife. I said nothing as Sensei walked to his tent and I resumed my watch.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Sensei was abnormally quiet as we cleaned up camp handset off. Ushiha avoided me and Naruto wouldn't shut up until we all glared at him. As we neared the final destination Sensei came to an abrupt halt. We all stopped and searched for danger when suddenly Sensei grabbed me and threw me to the ground. When my back hit Naruto and Ushiha were looking at Sensei like he had grown another head. Sensei was now sanding over me lookin into my eyes, searching. "I am not afraid. I will kill him and save myself for what he did to me. My lack of fear will not hurt me though. The plan is simple but one small mistake will ruin it all and get us killed. I know what I am doing Takashi, respect me enough hat I know that and can handel myself. Will you respect me enough to let me do what I have been ordered to do? What I _need_ to do." the last part a statement more than a question. Naruto and Ushiha looked on as Sensei knelt down, his knee touching the ground beside my hip. A moment passed before he stood again and I caught a glimer of the same thing I saw in his eye last night again.

"Go. We will wait here until our appointed time and we will carry out our part of the plan." Sensei turned his back to me, not even looking back at me. I nodded and smiled at Naruto and glanced at Ushiha before disappearing in a flury of cherry blossoms.

Getting in was easy, if I had tried it a year ago I would have failed but my mind was sharper and I picked up on the traps and hid my chraka easily and so well I almost silenced it for good. The bastard would have to see me to find me, even if he knew I was there. I reached his room and carefully slid the door open, careful not to set of his warning signals and slipped in. I quickly closed my eyes as memories filled my mind, tearing at my sanity and well being. Uickly I locked the memories back up where they blongs and cervid the roo. A lnen closet was close enough to his bed side and slightly open so I moved my feet silenty to it. Checking tht there would be enough room for my petite form I turned to survey the rest of the room. The bed was the same as it was only months ago. The chains were gone but the marks they made were still there as a tell tale sing of what happened in here many, many, many times. My mind burned as the memories tried to reach the surface again. Tears started to form but I quicly blinked them away. I needed control now most of all. If I lost it so soon then I would be killed and our mission a waste. An hour nd a half passed already and soon he would bring his whore to bed. I had to hide and ready myself for what was to come. When he was fucking the bitch I would need all my sences to keep myself in check. It was hen the ain would be the worst, nearly unbearable I believed. So silently I climbed into my closet to wait his return and my chance for revenge.

Quicker than I antisapated the door to the room opened and the bastard walked through wiht not one but three whores on him. I stood there as he took them and played with them and soon enough started to kill them. They didn't even fight they were so pathetic and weak. While he was killing the lat one I silently slipped out of my hidding spot and walked up to the bloodied bed. I reached into my pouch and drew my kuni. As I did so the last of the life seeped from the whore and the bastard turned to face me, not even a glimer of shock on his face.

"Hello Sakura." he whispered looking right at me.

I know I am a jerk for leaving it like this but I wanted to kill you all with the suspense. I have the next chapter all witten up and just have to type it. I might get it done before I go home for Thanksgiving but I don't know, I still have work to do for my classes so take it and enjoy. By the way, thank you for reading, with out you guys I would neve have gotten past the first chapter.

Thanks for reading,

C.M. Dracoon


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait I have the chapters all writen out but my computer crashed last night and I spent most of the night fixing it. I lost everything and had to start fresh. Luckly for all of you that gave me the kick in the butt to get this chapter done as I was near it when I lost everything. So here you go and jsut so you know I have the next three and a half chapters ready to typ out but they may have to wait. I think I am failing most of my classes and st hit the fan this week at home.

"Hello Sakura." he wispered looking right at me. His Saragian eyes drilling into my mind searching for my painful memories he knew I possessed, at his hands. "What do you think you are trying to do Sakura? Kill me? You couldn't kill a spider. Drop the kuni and join me in bed. I'll make it all go away again. Make it so that you don't have to suffer anymore. Come to me and I'll show you extacy." He held his hand out and I looked at it like a spider trying to kill me or harm me. I shook my head and looked right into the eyes of my tormentor not letting him win. I stepped over the bodies of the whores and raised the kuni in my right hand. the bastards eyes widdened as I neared him while still holding his eyes at bay. I smiled a slow sick smile as I bent over and wispered in his ear.

"You are pathetic Itashi. I have grown and no longer am your toy. Men have fallen in love with me and have wanted me. My powers have sored to new heights and I no longer fear as I once did. Know this as you die, I am not borken." I effortlessly slid the kuni over his throte spilling his life and killing him instantly. His warm blood spilled on my shirt and down my front. My legs were covered all readyin the blood of his whores. I lifted the kuni in my right hand to my face and as Itashi's body fell to the bed I thrust the blade into his heart. Silently screaming at my release from all he had done to me. I looked at the body and another sick smile spread over my face and I lifted my blood covered hands and rubbed them on my face and threw my hair turning it a sck deep red colour. Not a bit of my skin was uncovered my blood or cloth as I stood up from the bed.

I grabbed his head band as I had been instructed to do and cut the scalp from his head as proof he was dead. I took one last glance and left the room via the window leaving my kuni behind with a lock of my pink hair hanging from it.

When I was outside I heard a commotion from the north bordor of the compound. "Prefect, right on time." I said and bolted towards the commotion to help out and show them the job was done. As I neared them I saw more of Itashi's men running on the ground to reach the fight. "Why not?" I siad as I dropped on the trailers crushing them with my feet and weight. The ones infront didn't even regester their comrades fall as I pulled more kuni from my pouch and threw them at the present trailers taking them down easily again, kuni in the back of their necks in to the hilt. Now there were only three left and they heard their friends fall and turned to face me. Shock and fear covered their faces as I slowly approached them. They setteled into fighting stances and prepared to fight. The one in the center, a small man old enough to be my grandfather, started a justu. Suddenly small snakes were all around me. I leapt into the air doing one of my own justus and shot flames at the snakes killing them instantly. As their bodies burned I turned my attention to the three men. Only the one was were I had left them now the other two running to help with the main fight. 'Pitty.' I thought. 'They would have been fun to play with.' The sound of kuni coming at me forced me to place my full attenetion on the man before me. As shower of kuni were coming straight for me and I couldn't dodge all of them so I pulled my own kuni out and deflected those I couldn't dodge. I survived with out a nick and threw my kuni at the man following in it's wake. The man dodged my kuni but couldn't doge me. I made hand signs and my right hand started to glow with my medic justu. I reached out with my energy blade and sliced the man's heart to pieces. He fell to the ground, a peaceful look upon his face.

I took a quick look around me and quickly ran for the fight ahead of me. As I reached the edge of the battle I saw Naruto fighting a group of twenty men while Ushiha had only three or four. I could find no sign of Sensei at first but when a tile fell from a roof top beside me I looked up and saw him fighting a handful of men. Screams forced my vision to fall once again on Naruto. He was glowing a deep red colour as the fox demon inside him came out to protect it's holder. The men around Naturo were killed quicky and easily as the demon took control. Ushiha and Sensei saw this and left there fights to join Natuto and try to help him regain control. Both men's Saragin eyes were working. I stood there in awe of what was happening, my men were trying to help me. Even Ushiha was trying to help. I saw a look in his eye that showed he truly wanted and end to it all. "I have brought you that end Ushiha Saskue. I hope you are ready for it." I said to myself as I lept into the battle.

As I walked towards my men my enemies fell from my path with my medical blades slicing their hearts into pieces. I heard Sensei's call and looked up from my last kill to see a scared look in his eyes as he took in my bloody appearence. I smiled at him and lifted the head band and scalp high in the air and screamed at the top of my lungs. "Itashi is dead. If you value your lives leave now or die at our hands." I glared at all the men around me and watched as they srank in fear some looking at the last Ushiha for leadership or some sign he might save them. Ushiha shook his head and threw a kuni at the closest enemy to him killing the man instantly. In an area of silence before all hell broke loose with most men running for their lives and only a handful staying to fight, most of those focusing on me for what I had done.

In seconds there were far to many on me to handel and a kuni found it's way into my upper left arm and another into my right thigh. I screamed in pain as I ripped them out and used them to kill ther owners. I killed more with a fire justu and soon found an opening to where Sensei fought. He was doing well with only a few to fight him and as I cleared the opening he looked up and saw a man stab me in the shoulder from behind. The gap we once had disappeared as more men came at me and I realised my power was draining from me quickly. I killed a few more men before I fell to th ground on my knees. A single tear fell from my eye and landed on my knee. As it fell I saw it was not crystalline, but red, blood red. I was so covered now that my tears could not escape what I had become. I was soaked in blood, some my own but mostly those I killed, making me a monster. I was no better than Itashi. No, I had to be purer than that. I was hurt and only rid the world of someone who was tainting it. I was free now, free to die or live as I saw fit. I looked up at the men surrounding me and thought how easy it would be to let them kill me and end this dance now, but as that thought came I remembered Sensei, Naruto, Saskue, and even Lee. they had all fought to keep me alive to help or save me. How could I let all they had done for me come to nothing by letting these people kill me. No. I would fight and I would win. I griped my fists tighter and clentched my teeth forcing myself to stand. I looked at the groups new self-apointed leader and smilled a sweet smile. "I will not let the likes of you destroy what others have nearly died to protect."

Looking back it was typical but at that point I felt my power coming back to and far stronger than before. I looked down at my hands and saw a bright white lights shinning from me. I looked up again and saw though a small gap to Sensei and Ushiha looking at me in awe. 'Thank you.' I mouthed to them. I set myself in a fighting stance and my smile slowly slid into a smirk as I lashed out with my power and started to kill any who got in my way. Soon every man was dead or head run from my might and my power was extinguished. I fell to my knees again and this time weaped for those I had killed. Most were just there because they had been ordered to do so, but I had enjoyed the killing. It was far to much for my mind to handel. As I was about to crack warm strong arms circled around me. I leaned into them and heard Sensei wisper in my ear. "Shh. It's alright. It's over, cry all you want. He's gone and you are safe. Everything will be fine now. You can stop all your pain. Let it all flow out of you and be set free. Set yourself free of all the pain you held inside. Let it pour our in your tears Sakura." and I did so.

Oh and just to tell you guys I will soon be married as my boyfriend proposed to me the other day. Lots of love to you all and read you latter!


	5. Chapter 5

After I had healed everyone, even the ever persistent Kakashi I noticed a change in everyone around me. Naruto wouldn't even look at me and Uchiha was his normal self, but colder. Sensei was a different matter though. he kept trying to get me to stop and even hid his own injuries from me so hat I woudn't heal them. My medical training and knowledge of Sensei though taught me to notice his wounds. I quickly healed them before he could protest. Now there was only one problem with our little group. I was so weary and drained that I couldn't move yet.

Sensei noticed this and picked me up and started to carry me. I tried to protest but before I could speak Uchiha spook. "Don't Sakura. You need to rest and we need to get back. You did well so you deserve this." I was shocked but still managed to speak.

"I need a bath."

Sensei broke into a fit of laughter bouncing me a little in his arms. "Of course you do. I'll find you a stream so we can get you clean and presentable for everyone at home." He walked to a nearby stream and helped me into it. When he moved to take my cloths off I stopped him.

"I'll be ok but stay near by in case something happens. No peeking or I'll tear your heart out." He nodded and walked away. When he was out of sight I moved to strip and cringed at the soreness I had in my bones. I had healed my wounds but I was still tired and sore from the fight. When I was naked I used my torn cloths as a wash cloth and rid myself of the blood. Deep inside me I knew I would never be truly clean. It was then I made up my mind, I liked my work as a healer but I didn't want any more blood on my hands. I would talk to the Hokage when I returned. With a sigh I realised I had taken too long and needed to leave. I tried to stand and found I couldn't. "Shit. Sensei? Are you there?" I called pushing my embarrassment away.

"Yes Sakura. What do you want?" he answered from the area he had left from.

"I need new cloths from my pack and help getting it on. I can't move much any more."

"I'll be there in a second." was all he said and soon enough he came walking with new cloths folded in his hands. He set them down on the rocks at the side of the stream and reached down to help me up. his eye ran over my body in a way a lovers eye should, not a teachers. I felt my body go red under his gaze.

"Sensei, please, don't look at me like that." I said to him in a hushed voice. His eye lifted to mine and his arms pulled me flush to him. We fit perfectly, I couldn't deny it. I felt a rush in my blood and gasped looking up at his masked face. He looked down at me and I moved without thought.

My right hand went to the back of his head and my left to his mask. I slowly pulled the mask down and his head towards me. His eye never left mine as our lips met. It was then I realised my feelings for Uchiha were brotherly sisterly. What Sensei, no Kakashi gave me now was love in it's purest form. I felt my heart flutter as my eyes closed. I finally found love, but with on the people I should never have fallen for. Why did this have to happen to me?


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi moaned to deepen out kiss, his tongue darted out asking entrance into my mouth. I gave it to him without a thought and let it all swamp me. My breath was taken from me as Kakashi kissed me. He was good at this, briefly my mind wondered how he got this good when suddenly he nibbled on my bottom lip drawing a gasp from me and that soon turned into a moan. I felt fire burning in my stomach and it was growing and spreading throughout me. I knew what I was but I was still shocked by what was happening.

I vaguely felt Kakashi's hand move to the small of my back and my hair. He ground his groin into me showing that I was not the only one effected by our situation. My left hand was finished with his mask having moved it far enough as I placed it on Kakashi's rear end and pulled him towards me.

Suddenly Kakashi pulled his lips from mine and looked down at me, barley a gap between us. My eyes snapped open to see his closed and his breathing was heavy. "Sakura, we need to get going."

"No." he looked at me shock in his ere. "I want an answer. What are we going to do?"

He looked down and slowly moved to get my forgotten clothing. When he looked at me again his breathing was regulated and his face was covered again. "We do nothing. What just happened was lust on my part and trauma on yours. You just went through hell and back and reached out to someone. I let my body rule me and took advantage of you. I am sorry." his eye roomed my naked body as a predator would but I saw a flicker of sadness in it as he did so.

Needless to day I was hurt. I loved him and he thought I was just reaching out for help. Yet again he didn't understand what was going on inside me. 'Would anyone understand me ever?' I thought as Kakashi started to cloth me. I reached out and took the pants he was struggling with away from him and turned my back to him. I needed time to think. Slowly and painfully I dressed, my thoughts taking most of time. I never even realised that Kakashi never left until I stumbled and would have fallen into he stream if he hadn't caught me. Without speaking he picked me up and finished placing my sandals on my feet before we moved back to the others.

"We are not stopping until we get back to the village. Let's go." was all Sensei said. The others threw me questioning looks but when I didn't even acknowledge them they stopped and concentrated on their surroundings. It would be a shame to get this far and be killed on the way home. The journey was silent save a few rustles of branches made by Naruto. We got back to the village in record time and Kakashi was about to take me to the hospital when the silence was broken by Uchiha.

"Kakashi she needs to come with us. She will be ok for a little longer. Her report is the most important one to be given." Uchiha looked right at me and gave me a small smile. Maybe some good came out of this mission after all.

Sensei slowly nodded his head and started to walk to the Hokage's offices. As we walked everyone was looking at us with awe. Word had gotten out, Itashi was dead and they knew I did it. I tapped Sensei on the shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Put me down. They need to see me as a strong person." He didn't even nod as he put me gently on my feet. I reached deep inside me and used all my mental strength to force myself to move forward. By the time we reached the Hokage's office we had quite a following all speaking in housed tones. Uchiha opened the door for me and helped me into the building.

Once I was inside and the door shut I slumped against the wall and tried to catch my breath. Naruto walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "You did really well out there, better than the Hokage could do." I looked at him like he had grown a second and third head.

"That is a very good observation Naruto, one worth of a Hokage's insight." the present Hokage said from the door to her office. "Come Sakura, sit and tell me of your journey."

I sat in a soft leather chair in front of her desk and reached into my kuni pouch and brought out my proof that Itashi was indeed dead, tossing it onto the desk. Naruto and Uchiha both looked at it like it was a poisonous snake. Sensei never took his eye off some spot on the wall behind the Hokage. As for the Hokage, she slowly sat down looking at the piece of flesh I had offered as proof of my deed completed. "Well, tell me the story." and I did, well most of it. I left out personal parts concerning myself and Sensei and he seemed to have no objections to that. It took a full hour to tell my tale as the Hokage wanted to know what was going on in my head and heart as I did certain things, like killing Itashi and the fight after wards. When I finished she looked to Sensei and he nodded to her and picked me up again. "Hey, I don't remember being invalid, just tired. I can walk home on my own."

"But your not going home, not yet at least." the Hokage said. "You are going to the hospital for observation for a few days until we are certain you have recovered mentally."

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"No, not really," Sensei informed me as he walked out of the office and up the stairs to the roof.

"What are you doing Sensei? Where are we going?" I asked his looked at this masked face. I couldn't see his uncovered eye as it was turned away from me.

"You don't want to be seen in this condition so we will take the roof tops to keep you from being seen."

"Thank you." I whispered after a moment.

When we reached the roof Sensei's grip on me tightened and he started to run. I felt safe and secure in his arms as we ran across the roof tops towards the hospital. I felt myself relax in his arms and start to fall asleep. 'It's about time I let it all go.' I thought. With that and a sigh I fell asleep in Sensei's arms.

Well it is Christmas break and I will be in Florida so I don't know when I will update next. I will try for the new year but you never know with me. Yet again I just want to thank all l my reviewers for their support and I want to tell you that I have it all written up I just need to type it all and then post it. Thank you all so much and read ya latter!

C.M. Dracoon


	7. sorry from the author

Hay there everyone. I just want to tell you that it will be a while before I can update again. I am currently in Ottawa and unfortunately the story is hand written in my home town nine hours away. I am going to get my parents to send it up to me as soon as possible. When I get it I will update as soon as I can. Thank you so much for your support. I will update as soon as I can and if you can wait for me that would be the best thing in the world. Well read you latter.

C.M. Dracoon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here we go again. I got the book back and am ready to make this story go the way of the dodo bird, finished. Let's get rolling!**

When I woke up I felt cold. I reached blindly for a blanket and came across a hand instead. I opened my eyes to see Naruto and Uchiha standing on either side of my bed and Naruto's hand was in mine. After a moment of silence Naruto spoke up squeezing my hand gently. "How do you feel Sakura?"

I smiled at him. "Better Naruto, but I must admit I am a bit chilly. Are there any blankets in the closet over there?" Uchiha walked over to it and brought one over and gently placed it on me tucking it in. "Thank you, both of you, really. I don't know what I would do with out my two best guys around."

"Don't mention it Sakura." Naruto gave me one of his trade mark smiles and Uchiha nodded. We stayed like that for a few minutes until Uchiha spoke up.

"Sakura, did you omit a few things from you report to the Hokage?" His eyes bore into my own and I took a deep breath. They had noticed how strange Sensei had acted around me before and after the mission. Who wouldn't? It was so obvious. "Sakura we know why you did it. Why you didn't tell but maybe you should have. I mean, maybe it could help."

"No Saskue. It will only hurt my reputation but mostly his. Neither of us want that so it will stay between the two of us. If I find out hat either of you said anything outside this room you will both meet a very untimely death that could very well be gruesome. Do you both understand?" They slowly nodded and a smile graced my lips. "Now, did you bring me anything?"

They stayed with me for a few hours and we talked and had a grand time. We ate lunch and talked of what we planned to do when we were finished entirely with this mission. I had to get out of the hospital and they had to finish paper work. I listened to their plans and never told them my own always saying, "You will see it. I promise." They both were confused with this and kept trying to dig deeper but I wouldn't let them know I had to talk privately with the Hokage first.

After the two had left I was alone with my thoughts and for the fist time realized the gravity of what had occurred. I was free, free of what happened and what I did. Maybe I would pay for it wen I died but I no longer had to suffer. I no longer had to hate the people around me for what they had that I had lost because I got most of it back, not all though. I could never have my virtue restored but I had my life and my future. That was all I really needed. I didn't need Sensei or any mans love. I could live without that, a nun in a way. I sighed audibly and settled to have a nap.

When I woke up I knew he was there. I cold smell him like he was pressed against me. I didn't even turn to look at him before I spoke. "Good afternoon Sensei." Now I turned to face him and noticed now he had the chair he sat upon against the wall, out of arms reach. "Do you fear me that much Sensei that you can not even sit by me? Or do you fear what you would do?"

At this Sensei slowly stood and actually sauntered over to my bedside and stood there looking down at me with his one eye almost daring me to try something. I lied there letting him try to intimadate me until he got bored. After a couple of minutes he moved to sit on the bed with me his one leg tucked behind the other and his hands on his knees. "How have you been Sakura?" he said in a cool voice looking at the wall behind me.

"Fairly well actually." I started sitting up gently. "Naruto and Saskue were here this morning and had lunch with me. Saskue noticed that something happened at the stream Sensei. I told him to leave it be but I wanted you to know so he wouldn't catch you off guard, if that is even possible." I looked at my hands on my lap.

"He already talked to me. I told him nothing and said the same thing. I think I'll have to talk to him again." he moved to leave and my hand twitched to reach out and stop him. I couldn't do it though I had to be strong, I spoke to him instead.

"Sensei, we are the only two he can talk to about it and he is not that stupid to blab it all over the village. I think he is just worried about my state of mind and health. Let him be, for now."

Sensei looked at me and sighed. He relaxed again on my bed. "What are they planning to do to you here?"

"Observe. I bet you they are watching via a video link right now. I had to do it once on a nin who had gone through a genjustu, it is quite damaging to a yong mind. I had to leave early but I think that is what the Hokage wanted. She never wanted me in there in the first place. Well I know what is happening and if I am correct they will be coming soon to five me a drug that will let me relax so completely I will tell them everything I know." when his head shot up I laughed, "Don't worry Sensei I have a trick that I learned to keep things safe."

As I said this the Hokage came in with two doctors flanking her. I let myself slide into a coma state ready for what they were going to do to me. Sensei took a step back letting one of the doctors inject me with a bright blue substance that sent me into a state of pure bliss and relaxation.

**Well there you are. The next one will be up as soon as I can get it on the computer. I hope the next one is good enough as it will be from the top of my head. There was a request for flashbacks and they are the hardest thing to do for me but hay, what's a little hard work but a good thing for the story, Well Read Ya All Latter!!**

**C.D. Dracoon**


End file.
